too much love
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: A normal day in Twilight Town...or Roxas thought... "But guess what, Roxas? You're going to get it from me now, and I'll just show you how much you hurt me... You're going to get punished for how you mistreated me..." "Axel, stop!"


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They all belong to SquareEnix**

WARNINGS: RAPE/NON CON.

**A/n: I'm not really sure where this came from- I just felt like writing a non con story, and mix it with my favorite pairings, 'cause, hey, you don't see AkuRoku non con that much!**

:::::::

"I swear, Olette, if you mention that report one more time I'm gonna scream!"

"But Hayner, we _have_ to get it done!"

"_But Hayner, we have to get it done_! We only have three days left of summer break and I don't wanna ruin it by doing some lame report..."

Roxas gave a sigh as he watched his two best friends fight loudly over their school report, his blue eyes staring down at his melting sea-salt ice cream in his hands.

"You know we're gonna have to do it eventually," Olette said, placing her hands on her hips and looking stubborn.

"She's right, Hayner, it's something that needs to get done," came Pence, after a loud suckle and a pop from his own ice cream.

"She's brainwashed you, man, don't give into the homework!" Hayner exclaimed, grabbing at his head. "Roxas'll be next!"

Roxas snorted and gave a long lick at his dripping ice cream, which he only realized was dribbling down his arm. "I'm gonna do the report, too, Hayner, so I guess Olette has brainwashed me."

Olette giggled behind her hand and glanced back at Hayner who looked like he was about to burst from absolute anger, a pout fixated perfectly on his tan lips.

"Fine! Whatever... I'll do the damn homework..." grumbled Hayner, biting off a huge bit of his ice cream.

"Yes, he is now our minion," Pence grinned, whilst Roxas and Olette began to laugh.

"Okay, so what can we do this lame report on anyways?" Hayner asked.

The four teenagers paused all together for a moment to ponder this, wondering what could be so great to write something about in a boring town like Twilight Town.

"I've got an idea," said Pence. "Why don't we all split up in the town today and ask around on different stories, borrow some books or just examine some places."

"Eh, sounds good," Hayner drawled. "Just as long as I don't have to go into any libraries."

"I'll go into the libraries," Roxas said laughingly.

"Good. 'Cause I don't mix well with literature..." Hayner grumbled, finishing off his frozen treat.

The small gang then did what they had decided: Go into the town and find a good story. They would return a while later with a story in mind, share it amongst one another, and choose one to do a report on. It sounded like a reasonable idea, also it'd be fun to go out into the town alone and ask around, read around or examine around.

It was a very comfortable day in the town- the birds were out; chirping softly and the people were active, enjoying the cozy and warm town. Roxas had just finished checking a very interesting book out from the library, finding the story to be intriguing and fun to do a report on.

As the jingle of the door closed, Roxas stepped out, holding the book by his side and beginning down the street. He held a content smile on his face, but the smile soon faded when his mind had adverted to one of the weird dreams he had recently- of a brown-haired boy telling him he wasn't supposed to exist. It scared Roxas and he tried desperately to forget about it...but it'd always seemed to return.

Not only were the dreams weird, but the blond kept getting the feeling that he was being watched constantly, a pair of sharp and piercing eyes always staring him down from behind or above. Roxas would always whirl around or glance up at the sky or buildings to see if anyone was there but there never was. The blue-eyed boy would keep reassuring himself that it was probably just nerves about going back to school and his summer break freedom would vanish. But it seemed as if that _wasn't_ it...

Why did the library have to be so far away from the usual spot? Roxas gave a rough sigh as he strolled down the streets and up roads and alleyways, the afternoon beginning to sink away and create an orange sunset across the town. Roxas found himself feeling very strange for a moment, and it seemed as if all the people in the town had gone away, and Roxas was the only one left...

However, that was ridiculous- there were tons of people in this town, whether they be out or inside their homes. However, this feeling seemed true and Roxas felt a terrifying tingle run up his spine when he found himself in an alleyway, while the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to rise.

Roxas had that same feeling again, like somebody was watching him from somewhere... The blond looked up towards the sky and over at the other buildings but, of course, nobody was there...

Roxas swallowed and prepared himself to turn around...

"Hey, Roxas," came a sleek voice, dripping like melted chocolate. "How've you been?"

The blond whirled around at the voice and found his eyes meeting with a pair of sharp, piercing emerald orbs, looking straight at him with a hard gaze, a smirk fixed on his lips.

"Well? How've you been?" came the green-eyed man, pushing a black gloved hand through his mass of red hair. "Don't tell me you're not feeling well, because I need you to be feeling good for what I'm about to do to you...Roxas..."

Roxas's eyes widened a little. "What're you talking about? And who are you? I've never met you before so how do you know my name?"

"I know a whole lotta things about you, Roxas," said the red haired man, slowly beginning to move over towards the blond. "So many things...and where you would be most sensitive..."

Roxas's brow furrowed for a moment and he pondered for a moment about throwing the book at this guy's head as a defense to get away. "Where I'm most sensitive? Okay, you're weirding me out, I have to get back home to do this report so--"

"You can do a report later, Roxas," said the redhead loudly, eyes suddenly wide and a little wild looking. "You only have time for me right now... Me and no one else..."

"What're you talking about?!" exclaimed the blond, feeling his feet stepping backwards towards the wall behind him as his pursuer stepped closer to him. "You're scaring me!"

"There's no need to be scared, my Roxas, everything'll be okay..." said the green-eyed male, a spooky smile on his dark lips. "I'm here to make everything better. I'm here to make you feel good...and to make myself feel good..."

Roxas's eyes widened and he felt his back hit the brick wall behind him and he gasped lightly. "I don't need any help feeling good...and I'm sure not as hell gonna let YOU feel good!"

Roxas suddenly jerked forward, bringing his hardback book back and aiming it to hit the green-eyed man right in the head, but his gloved hand suddenly shot out to grab Roxas's wrist hard and jerk him roughly forward and against the man's tall and slender body. His other hand reached forward to grab the book and toss it easily over his shoulder.

"What on earth, Roxas," said the redhead, making his features appear to be hurt. "You were about to hit your future lover and run away? I'm hurt, Roxas..." His green eyes suddenly glinted with delight as he began pushing Roxas back more and more towards the brick wall from behind, Roxas's cerulean eyes wide with terror as he felt his back press against the wall.

"Please, what're you doing!?" cried Roxas.

"What I should've done a long time ago but never did..." the redhead suddenly murmured in a very serious tone. "Stopped you from running away and kept you as mine."

"WHAT are you talking about?!" Roxas exclaimed, trying to pull his wrist out of the man's grasp. "I don't wanna do this, Axel!" The blond paused and his eyes shot wide open and he looked up at his capturer, blue orbs wide and confused.

The redhead grinned and licked his lips. "Ah, so you remembered your lover's name..." Axel leaned down slowly and brushed his lips across the blond's cheek and allowed his breath to ghost out against Roxas's ear. "...what a pleasurable feeling."

Roxas gasped gently. "H-How did I--?"

"It's all coming back to you, isn't it, my Roxas?" Axel said gently, tongue flicking out to lick at Roxas's ear lobe. "How wonderful... I'll be able to take you and you'll remember my name..."

"What!?" gasped Roxas. "T-Take me?! What're you saying!?"

Axel pulled back to stare down at Roxas's face, his eyes narrow and mouth in a slight frown.

"You're mine to take, Roxas... Nobody else shall have you...only me. I need to take what I want from you before you return to Sora..."

"Wh-what...?" uttered Roxas, his face looking positively confused about everything. "Let me go! Now!"

Roxas began to struggle under Axel's hand, squirming violently and trying to escape around the tall redhead, however it seemed unfortunate for the redhead refused to release Roxas and let him pass.

"You will _not_ leave me until I've taken you, my Roxas!" Axel yelled, eyes now appearing to be full of fire.

"No! You can't!" Roxas cried out, continuing to struggle.

Axel released a loud, almost maniacal laugh. "How fantastic for you, my Roxas! I'm all you'll be able to think about!" Axel's hand tightened on Roxas's wrist and reached around with his other hand to grab Roxas's other wrist before holding both of the blond's thin wrists in one of Axel's large hands, squeezing them threateningly.

"Now my sweet, don't make a sound or somebody might hear..." Axel grinned, eyes wide and wild once more. "I might have to silence your cries of pleasure under my hand."

Roxas's eyes were so wide with fear that the blond was sure they'd pop open. "No, no! Don't do this, please! I'm not ready for this!"

"I said quiet, Roxas..." Axel growled lowly, beginning to sink down to his knees while dragging Roxas with him.

The redhead lifted a hand up to his mouth and pulled off his right hand glove off with his teeth before tossing it carelessly behind him, then proceeding to then push off Roxas's vest easily. Axel paused a moment and simply stared at the strange star shaped necklace around Roxas's neck by his collarbone. He tilted his head to the side before reaching out to then jerked it off, the chain easily snapping before he quite swiftly tied the chain around Roxas's wrists, making it near-impossible for the blond to break through and possibly hit Axel or escape.

"There we go," Axel chirped happily. "Now I can use _both_ of my hands!"

Starting again, Axel continued on Roxas's black sweater shirt, pulling the zipper down, revealing Roxas's pretty skin, the redhead doing it slowly, watching with an almost watering mouth as Roxas's slender torso and flat stomach were revealed. Axel easily tossed the sweater over his shoulder with the other few articles of clothing.

Roxas was beginning to shake in fear, now naked from the waist up, chest heaving slightly at the constant struggling he'd been doing. "Please, stop, please, Axel..."

The redhead's emeralds flickered up to Roxas's terrified face, and he noticed tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Roxas, you look so pretty when you're scared of me..." Roxas's eyes widened a little, and his felt his stomach hop uncomfortably as he felt Axel's smooth hands run over his flat stomach and chest, hearing Axel shudder and press his fingers harder into the soft skin. "I'm going to enjoy you, Roxas. Such a perfect prize... Such a perfect body... We wouldn't want such a beautiful body to go to waste before you return to Sora, now would we?"

Roxas found his brow furrowing again. What did he mean by 'return to Sora'? The paranoid thoughts running through the blond's head were horrific. He was snapped back to reality when he felt Axel's tongue run over one of his nipples, causing the blond to yelp slightly and blush darkly. He could hear Axel making, what seemed like, pleasurable sounding noises as he suckled on the hardening pink nub while the redhead's other hand worked the other.

"Ah!" Roxas cried out sharply as he felt Axel's front teeth graze across the overly sensitive peak. "...hurts...it hurts, stop..." Axel seemed to ignore him for he continued to suck quite hard, nip at Roxas's nipples, toy and pinch harshly on the other one.

"Mmm...you taste so good, Roxas..."

"No, stop..." gasped the blond, doing everything in his will to try and get away. Axel's hand, which had been severely torturing Roxas's other nipple, suddenly grabbed at Roxas's waist and squeezed hard and making him still. Roxas continued to squirm his best, making pitiful noises in pain as Axel's front teeth continued to bite at his nipple. "Stop! Please! Axel, stop it! Help me, anybody! Please help!"

Axel quickly sat up and, without a warning at all, brought his hand back and slapped Roxas roughly across the face to stifle his calls for help. "I'll silence you if I have to, my Roxas, but if you want me to slap you again, harder next time, then continue to scream for help."

Finally, tears began to escape the blond's cerulean eyes and trickle down his pink cheeks, the only sound escaping him were shuddering whimpers. However, a sharp cry of pain left him again as he then felt Axel's teeth sink in deep into his neck, suckling there hard for a few moments, teeth almost clenching into the flesh, causing Roxas to wail out in pain. Axel then pulled back and began to tenderly lick at the bite mark on Roxas's neck, soothing it near-lovingly and smirking at the enormous mark he had produced.

_"Now_ you're mine..." Axel murmured. "For good."

"Please stop..." uttered Roxas. "I'm so scared."

"My Roxas, don't be scared," Axel said, sounding seemingly sweet as he brushed a hand down Roxas's side. "If you give into me then I'll make you feel so good."

Roxas shook his head. "No, I don't want to... You're hurting me, and I know it'll hurt worse... I don't want this to happen yet..."

Axel stared at Roxas for a moment, face almost expressionless. "Then it'll only be me that feels pleasure. If you had let me do this before, my Roxas, I wouldn't have to be doing it _now_ when you don't remember much of me except of my name." Axel's hand had suddenly left Roxas's waist and went directly to Roxas's groin, gripping the boy quite hard through the fabric of his black pants. Roxas gasped out hard and felt his head explode with fireworks.

"N-No! Stop..."

"I absolutely _love_ that look on your face, Roxas... So scared and vulnerable..."

"Shut up!" Roxas cried out. "You're sick, you're evil!"

Axel didn't say anything for a moment, hand pausing on it's gripping and stroking. "...I may be, but I'll still be sharing my passion and pleasure with you, my Roxas..."

"_Passion?!_" Roxas gasped. "What passion?"

Axel leaned forward again, close to the blond's face, hand now fondling with the boy's growing arousal slowly and gently. "It's my own type of passion..." Suddenly, Axel pressed his lips to Roxas's mouth, pressing his lips hard against the blond's, pushing his eager tongue past the barrier of the blond's mouth and quickly into the hot, wet cavern, exploring it eagerly and earning some strangled noises from Roxas, noises that Axel thought sounded quite cute, even if they were displeasurable.

Axel's hand continued to fondle with the almost rock-hard appendage in Roxas's pants, before he stopped and began to work open the boy's pants, pulling the black part of Roxas's trousers down just enough to where the boy's erection was shown, Axel's hand quickly going to the uncovered, painfully hard member and stroking it hard, Roxas whimpering loudly against Axel's mouth.

Axel pulled away from Roxas's mouth, leaving a long strand of saliva connected to both their mouths, Roxas panting slightly, a few tears here and there escaping his blue orbs while a dark blush still stayed on his face.

"I never realized how pretty you are, Roxas," Axel said deeply, now pumping the boy's erection. Roxas's noises grew louder and fiercer, deep pants leaving him as he wailed and whimpered while Axel continued to stroke, rub and pump the blond's erection. "I can only imagine how pretty you'll be when you're being taken by me and when you finally come for your first time..."

"Stop it! I can't--ah! Please...!"

Axel frowned again, "Maybe it would be best if I stopped pleasuring you for a moment and pleasure myself, eh?" The redhead pulled his hand away and worked open the zipper of his cloak, dragging it down and letting it fall open to show his quite toned and handsome chest and stomach. "You obviously find me very attractive, otherwise you wouldn't be this aroused, my Roxas. Do you wanna see how much your pretty body arouses me?"

Roxas stared up at Axel with nervous eyes, tearstains easily noticed on his flushed cheeks.

Axel smirked, hands going straight down to the zipper of his black pants, pushing the two flaps of his cloak part to then pull the zipper down and then his pants just enough to release his straining erection, which practically popped out of his trousers, making Roxas's eyes widen for a moment before he quickly closed them.

"Aw, so innocent, my Roxas..." cooed Axel. "You mean you don't wanna see how big I am?" Roxas shuddered and felt more tears gather in his eyes.

"If you love me then you'll stop...please, Axel..." muttered Roxas. Axel scoffed for a moment.

"A Nobody...love? What silly words, Roxas. What makes you think I can love..." Axel worked on getting Roxas's shoes off and tossing them clumsily over his shoulders. "I _did_ love you before you showed how much you cared for me... You LEFT me, you little bitch! LEFT me! Just so you could find out why the Keyblade had chosen you, and how much you _didn't_ care for me!"

Roxas refused to open his eyes, looking away and found himself shuddering again and more tears slipping from his eyes. He could feel Axel lifting his right leg up and placing it on his shoulder.

"I was so sure that you loved me...but you didn't...you didn't love me at all... If you only knew how bad it hurt me when I found out that you had left...you would've thought leaving was a terrible idea. When I found out that you had been captured by that Riku guy and they had altered your memory and that every little thing about me was erased from your mind...ha...I went mad...I couldn't handle the thought of you forgetting about me, and all the things we had done together... So I knew all hope was lost of me getting to share my love with you, and I'd just have to be with you when you had no idea who I was..."

Roxas heard Axel sigh deeply and then the blond gasped when he felt Axel rubbing something quite hard against his rear. "Axel--"

"But guess what, Roxas? You're going to get it from me now, and I'll just show you how much you hurt me... You're going to get punished for how you mistreated me..." Axel groaned deeply as he continued to simply rub himself against Roxas's, feeling perspiration run down the side of his face. "Damnit...this is just making me wanna come just rubbing against you, Roxas..."

"Axel, don't do this please..." whimpered Roxas.

"Shut up!" shouted Axel. "Open your eyes and look at me, Roxas! Do it, _NOW!"_

Roxas yelped out in pain when Axel suddenly grabbed a fistful of Roxas's blond hair jerking him up just a little.

"Now, Roxas!"

The blond whimpered in pain as he hair was pulled and tugged harshly on, but it surely then resulted in opening his blue eyes, the orbs sparkling with new unshed tears. He did as Axel said and stared down at the massive sight before him. Axel's erection was prodding hard against the cheeks of Roxas's rear, and the blond had to fight from screaming out for help once more.

"I bet you can't even imagine how it's gonna feel once it's inside you," Axel chuckled deeply. "But I'll make sure you'll remember it until you disappear..."

Roxas found his shoulder quivering with fear at the thoughts that were entering his mind- he knew it was gonna be beyond painful, but that wasn't _only_ it, it was the fact that Axel was at quite an impressive size and Roxas was wondering how he'd be even able to accommodate to Axel's large size. And of course the whole thing with Roxas not wanting to lose his virginity to some guy he didn't know but how he kept saying how much he knew who he was and that they had met before.

"Axel, I don't want to do this yet!" panicked Roxas. "Please, I'm so scared, don't--_mffh_!" Axel's hand pressed hard against Roxas's mouth, pushing his head back some to silence his terrified cries, making definitely impossible for Roxas to scream anymore. The only noises that left Roxas were some muffled whimpers of his impending pain. Axel grinned evilly, showing his almost fang-like teeth.

Axel stopped his rubbing against Roxas's rear to then push against his back end until the tip of Axel's terribly hard erection caught Roxas's entrance and he began to push and sink into the blond. A loud, pained noise escaped Roxas's throat but was stifled from Axel's hand, which had pressed hard against the blond's mouth. The blond's eyes were swelled up with tears and they proceeded to fall down his cheeks, while he continued to make loud, muffled screams behind Axel's hand. The redhead wasn't even half way inside of Roxas yet, Axel finding himself simply staring down at Roxas's pained expression, tears trickling down either cheek in two equal streams. Roxas writhed and squirmed a little and screamed sharply when he, unfortunately, felt himself tear a little to try and accommodate Axel's enormous size.

"Heh, it hurts doesn't it, Roxas?"

Roxas moaned painfully behind Axel's hand, however continuing to squirm under the strong redhead, tears running at a fast pace down his cheeks.

"Mmnn...you feel so good, though..."

After another few moments, Axel had finally sheathed himself completely inside of Roxas, Axel's emerald eyes leaving Roxas's distressed face for a moment to stare down at what he was doing, not feeling a bit of regret or guilt when he saw blood.

Roxas was trembling, his entire body tingling with pain- a pain he had never experienced before. The thick intrusion that had entered his body was far to big and far to wide, making Roxas think he might die because he wasn't big enough to hold Axel's impressive length. Nevertheless, of course that wasn't the truth...

Axel then began to pull out, just a little bit to start with before he slammed back inside of Roxas, before he began to repeat the same process, his hand never leaving Roxas's mouth while his other hand rested on the top of Roxas's covered shin that was resting on the redhead's shoulder.

Before too long, Axel was pulling out almost all the way and thrusting sharply and harshly back into the blond beneath him, tearing everything away from Roxas and greedily holding it for himself. Both of the males were dripping with sweat, Roxas more from pain than Axel's intense pleasure. Roxas's inner walls were unbearably tight around Axel's aching erection, clenching so hard that it was near-painful.

"Damnit...you're so friggin' tight, Roxas..." Axel groaned from above. Axel panted deeply as his body rocked back and forth against Roxas, his erection going quickly in and out of the blond at a very incredible speed, causing Roxas's body to move along with the thrusting redhead. "That's how a virgin should feel though, huh?" Axel gave a low, breathy laugh and continued to roughly take Roxas, the blond now making hardly any move to stop or escape from Axel. However, he continued to make terribly pitiful sounding noises of pain and displeasure, some from simple fear of being raped like this.

It stayed like that for a long while, it seemed, Axel continuously thrusting in and out of Roxas's body, the redhead staring at Roxas's face the whole time, aroused just from the muffled noises and looks he made. Roxas was so beautiful, Axel thought, and no matter what he was feeling, whether it be happiness, fear, sadness, or pain, Axel always thought Roxas was pretty... The boy was so innocent, as well, and that made up for a lot of what Axel was close to angry at.

Axel's emeralds were half-lidded for a moment, glazed over with pure lust as his hips continued to rock back and forth, until he heard a very loud cry erupt from Roxas underneath his hand, the blond's eyes flying open and his own hips instinctively thrusting back up to meet Axel's thrusts.

"There we go," Axel groaned deeply, almost a growl. "Found it, finally." Axel thrusted his hips down on the same spot that made Roxas scream behind the redhead's hand, his reactions beautiful to Axel's eyes. His blue eyes would squeeze shut and the same, pretty scream would escape his mouth while his hips would unwillingly buck up against Axel's powerful thrusts.

"Ah, are you coming close, Roxas?" Axel panted. "Close here...?" Axel's free hand suddenly latched onto Roxas's erection, pulling on him hard, thumb rubbing over the head. Roxas screamed out very loudly, if possible, and writhed underneath Axel, hands clenched in fists from where they were still confined above his head with his necklace. "Mnn, you're clenching around me...it's gotta be soon...Roxas..."

Roxas was trembling, thrashing, moaning, and crying, wishing he would just have his release already. He wanted it to come so badly, Axel's hands torturing profusely while his erection slammed against his prostate mercilessly, sending waves of pleasure mixed with pain all over his body.

Roxas could hear the loud and deep pleasured moans above him, knowing the redhead was purposely trying to make them sound loud to Roxas. The blond, after another few moments, cracked open his blue eyes to stare up at Axel, the redhead still thrusting just as fast, sweating just as much and moaning just as loud. Roxas's eyes slipped closed again, more screams escaping him when Axel's length thrusted quickly in and out of him...

_Axel... I'm...s-sorry..._

Roxas's eyes flew open and he arched far off the ground, a guttural noise escaping his throat deeply and was, nevertheless, muffled from Axel's hand as the blond came, the white fluids spurting out over Roxas's chest and even his face, some thick globs catching and staying in his hair, Roxas shuddering and trembling from the orgasm, a tingling sensation rushing through his body.

"Mnnn--ah..."

Axel's thrusts became erratic and he groaned deeply as Roxas's walls clenched around him, causing the redhead to spasm slightly and release his seed inside of Roxas on one final thrust, the whiteness dribbling out and down the backs of Roxas's thighs.

Axel leaned forward, panting hard and leaving both males in a blissful mode for a few short moments. The first to move was Axel, the redhead opening his eyes and staring down at the boy he had just roughly taken, stealing away everything from him. He pulled his hand away from Roxas's mouth, the blond sighing and panting hard, and he was still trembling slightly, especially his arms, shoulders, and legs.

Axel leaned down more, mouth agape and panting as he then pressed his nose into Roxas's neck, nuzzling him sweetly for a moment before he pulled back and stared at Roxas's exhausted looking face.

"I'd miss you..." Axel whispered. "I _will_ miss you..."

Roxas opened his eyes just a little and stared up at Axel, a few tears escaping his blue orbs.

"I loved you..." Axel whispered again. "And I do love you...don't you ever forget me..." Axel pulled back and slowly removed himself from Roxas's body, zipping up his pants and cloak and pulling his gloves back on.

Axel sighed and glanced back at Roxas's form still on the ground, dirty, unclothed and chained up. Axel was sure somebody would find him. "Enjoy your summer break, Roxas." The redhead smirked. "And don't forget that it was your best summer break you've ever had..."

A deep sounding whoosh swept the area, a shadowy portal appearing behind Axel, the redhead already stepping into it halfway before he glanced back at Roxas one more time, the blond watching him with a terribly sad face.

"See you in the next life, Roxas... I love you..."

And he was gone...

Roxas's eyes slipped closed, a tear slipping out behind his lashes, merely laying there, the only thought in his head was that he wished he hadn't left Axel... He could hear the faint calls of his friends from within the town, but he didn't call back...he simply laid there, staring up at the sky with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I left you...Axel...forgive me..."


End file.
